Crystal Castles
by tentaclebot
Summary: She was different than the others, she was special to him.. or so he said. AizenOC


Why hallo thar dearies. I got my compooter back and I'm gonna start spamming you guys with (bad) OC fanfics again. : ) And of course they'll be Bleach. Kekekekeke.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Not now, not ever. D:

* * *

**Crystal Castles**

Chapter 00: Loving & Caring

Part I

--

_Here's my genius plan to make a superior man;  
Anatomically built,  
This half corpse can't guilt._

_--_

A pale arm was outstretched into the air; its hand opened and closed and wiggled its fingers. The owner of the limb stared up at her hand, fascinated. Her eyes were wide with wonder at how she was able to move. Moving was simple enough but she was sure that something far more complex was going on under her skin. Her own physical structure and movement had always fascinated her ever since she was created. It was probably because she knew she was different than everyone else in Hueco Mundo, at least that's what _Aizen-sama_ had said.

"Amazing."

She spoke to herself.

"Miss Charden."

A voice sounded after a few knocks at the overly-sized white door. Charden averted her attention from her hand to the person at the door. She squinted trying to make out the figure standing there. It was difficult to tell because of the bright light flooding into her dark room. It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust but then she could tell who it was. She frowned.

"Ulquiorra! Shut the door! It's way too bright!"

She flipped over on her bed and pulled a white pillow over her head. Charden couldn't stand the light, at least not when she'd been in the dark for long periods of time.

"Miss Charden," the Cuarto repeated after following the order given to him by his supposed superior, "Aizen-sama requested to see you."

"Really?!" The brunette excalimed, shooting up from her ring-shaped bed, "_Aizen-sama_ wants to see _me_?!"

Charden had always gotten excited when she got to see Aizen. She always wanted to look her best around him and act her best around him and be her best around him. She wanted to be perfect. The foolish girl had _fallen for him _the moment she laid eyes on her king, it was love at first sight she would say.

"That's right."

The ebony- haired male replied while suppressing his disgust caused by the young girl's excitement. Charden's obsession with their lord was sickening, it disturbed Ulquiorra quite a bit.

"Well what are you waiting for Mister 4? Get out so I can get ready."

Charden had eagerly leaped up out of bed, leaving the sheets partly on the floor, and began shoving Ulquiorra towards the exit to her room. Before leaving the room the man turned around and faced the petite girl. She looked into his shamrock-coloured eyes and examined his practically white face. His skin tone, eye, and hair colour were all in perfect contrast to one another. Charden's cheeks went from peach to pale pink.

"What is it?" She asked impatiently, furrowing her brow, "What's wrong with you?"

"Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra kept his same, flat expression, "also requested this."

Before Charden could react, a sharp pain spread through her body; it felt like one of those cramps you get in your side after running for a long time, except_ this _pain covered every square inch of her body. Her legs turned to jelly and her purple orbs moved frantically around while her pupils dilated.

Ulquiorra pulled the syringe out of Charden's neck once the bright repulsive green liquid had drained into her body. He turned around swiftly and his white tailcoats followed promptly behind. The Cuarto shoved his hands into his pockets and stood, his back facing the brunette.

"You should get ready, you mustn't keep Aizen-sama waiting," he taunted in his signature monotone voice, "Miss Charden."

The door was opened then closed and the Espada was gone in a matter of seconds, leaving Charden on her knees, quivering uncontrollably. She slid her shaky fingers across the cold marble floor and listened to the clacks outside of her door, Ulquiorra's footsteps. She listened intently as they grew further and further away.

Shortly after, Charden started to regain control of her body once more and her deep, unsteady breaths reverted back to their normal rhythm. She gasped, soon remembering that Aizen had called for her.

"Oh no! I totally space out!"

The girl sprang up off the ground with a newfound energy, completely oblivious as to what just happened.

--

Charden walked through the long halls of Los Noches searching for the king. She'd checked the throne room, the meeting hall and even his bedroom. And now she was headed to his _Room With a View_ as she liked to call it. It was the room where Aizen would usually be found scheming with Gin Ichimaru. The brunette man would be sitting in his chair, chin resting on a fist, facing the over-sized balcony that revealed a smoky, blue night sky. While the silver-haired Gin would be leaning against the wall opposite to the door, partially covered by shadows. And when someone entered the room Aizen would turn his chair around to face the large, white door and the fox-faced man would suddenly disappear into the wall's shadow.

After turning various corners and walking for quite a long time, Charden had reached it. The girl was standing before the _Room With a View_'s door. She was so anxious to see her _dear _leader but she paused at the entranceway before going in.

First, she ruffled her short, fluffy skirt and made sure that the ivory, top layer was symmetrical to the ebony, bottom layer. Next, she stroked her piecey bangs and ran her fingers through her shoulder-length, chestnut hair. Then she made sure the large, black bow was tied properly in the back of her dress and her white boots were on the correct foot. _Left on left_,_ right on right_. And lastly she adjusted her high, jacket collar and shook out her sleeves that cover her hands.

Charden was ready, she was sure that she looked her absolute best.

She entered the room after taking a deep breath, butterflies in her stomach.

* * *

Holy tolito! What a looooooooooooooooong and droning chapter that was. You guys must, must, must critique me on how to explain details better. See! This is why I dont like writing long chapters you silly melon heads. :P

And yes, this is set in Hueco Mundo of course. Fufufufufufufufu. XD But anyways this is sort of a remake of _Dolciumi. _Ish..

Erm, oh ya. This is inspired by the band Crystal Castles and their loverly songs. The chp titles and italics underneath the chp titles are Crystal Castles songs and lyrics. I guess that's all..

Now go review this story and listen to some Crystal Castles! XD

kthxbai.


End file.
